


Just the Galaxy Beneath Us

by smutly (Squirrel_Stone)



Series: NSFW Sailor Moon Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Chiba Mamoru, Sybian, Throne Sex, Vibrators, i started typing that in thinking there wouldn't be a tag for it but i'll be damned, safe words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/smutly
Summary: Fills for nsfw prompts for Usamamo.





	1. Safe Word

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored and figured I'd try to write some smutty scenes cause... why not? Feel free to request some Usagi/Mamoru stuff in the comments for a 500(ish) word fic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Mamoru intentionally forcing Usagi to the point where she gives her safeword?

It was cruel, sure, but they both loved it.

Mamoru loved watching Usagi, tied up and coming over and over again, a blindfold over her eyes, clamps on her nipples, and a pair of vibrators in her cunt and ass. And Usagi loved taking it.

He’d already had his fill and was content to watch her now, watch as she sobbed and begged him to stop. “Please, Mamo-chan,” she whimpered. “Please, it’s too much.” He tugged on the clamps when she said that, and she went back to wordless blubbering.

He glanced down at his phone, open to an app controlling both vibrators. He slowly turned the dial for the toy in her ass up, bit by bit, and Usagi’s writhing against the bed grew in desperation. Her head fell back and a long, low moan escaped her, just like always, and he turned the second dial up.

For a moment, his thumb hovered over the little cartoon bomb on the screen, contemplating whether or not it was time yet. Usagi was still coming down from her umpteenth orgasm, shaking and crying and so desperately wanting it to be over but not calling it off just yet.

Mamoru hit the button, and the scream that tore from Usagi would have been enough to wake the dead. Thank God their place was soundproofed.

It wasn’t her shaking and spasming but the toys inside her, their motions completely chaotic and unpredictable to even him now. She wailed and cried, and finally, he heard her shaky voice form a single word.

“R-red…”

Mamoru instantly pressed the off button, and Usagi fell limp to the bed. He set his phone down on the dresser and walked over to her, untying her wrists and ankles, then removing the blindfold and clamps. Usagi did nothing, neither to help him nor to recover, just laying there in the exact same position he’d tied her up in.

Next, Mamoru’s hands drifted down her body, one sliding under her waist and lifting her less than an inch off the bed, the other going to the vibrator in her ass. Slowly, he pulled it out, reveling in the pained sounds that came from her as each rib came out.

One.

“Ah-”

Two.

“Ah-”

Three.

“Ah!”

Four.

“Ah- ah!” Another sob escaped her, her head falling to the side.

Mamoru lowered her back to the bed and crawled up towards her, setting the vibrator down on the bedside table then brushing her hair out of her face. “You’re doing so well,” he cooed. “We’ve just gotta get the other one out. Do you want slow or fast?”

For a moment, Usagi didn’t answer, one hand going to Mamoru’s wrist as the cradled her face. Then, “Fast.”

Nodding, Mamoru reached down, fingers wrapping around the base of the vibrator in her cunt. “One, two-”

He didn’t hit three, just ripping the toy out of her pussy, drinking in her cries like a starving man.


	2. Trembling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: f!Mamoru telling Usagi “You’re trembling so much, does the vibrator feel that good?”

Mamoru loved the feeling of her girlfriend’s skin, of the silky smoothness that rivaled the satin sheets on their bed. She loved it even more when its owner was beneath her, shaking with want.

“You’re trembling so much,” she teased, running a knuckle down Usagi’s thigh. “Does the vibrator feel that good?”

Usagi whimpered in response, not that Mamoru needed one. She knew just how much Usagi was enjoying herself, from her hands clutching the sheets to her legs writhing beneath her in an attempt to get some friction.

Mamoru hummed and nodded, a smirk on her face. “Yeah, I think it does,” she teased. She moved her hand, thumbing Usagi’s clit and earning a yelp and a sigh combined in one from her. “Do you like that?”

“Yes,” Usagi rasped out, one shaking hand covering Mamoru’s over her clit. “Need you…”

She was so helpless like this, her little bunny so desperately wanting release. Mamoru couldn’t help but take advantage of her in this state. “What do you say, Usako?”

“Please,” she sobbed. “Please, let me cum!” She bent her knee and dragged her leg up the bed between Mamoru’s, making contact with her folds.

Mamoru hummed, rubbing herself along Usagi’s leg and refusing to answer her for a moment. She felt amazing like this, but she couldn’t be cruel for too long. “Fine,” she agreed. “You can cum.”

Usagi let herself go, head falling back with Mamoru’s name on her lips. Mamoru pushed Usagi’s leg down so she could get between them, and she flicked the switch on the vibrator. Instantly, it came to a stop, and Mamoru pulled it out of her lover, drinking in her moan.

“You look so beautiful when you come apart for me, baby,” she whispered, lowering her head to Usagi’s sex. She licked at her center, receiving a sharp gasp from Usagi for her efforts. “You didn’t think we were done, did you?” she asked mockingly. “You know how good you taste. Or maybe you’ve forgotten. Let’s fix that.”

She dipped her tongue inside Usagi’s pussy, gathering as much cum as she could before the rose up to kiss her. She opened her mouth and Usagi welcomed her, allowing Mamoru to spread her taste to her own tongue. They danced together, rubbing their bodies up against each other in time with their mouths.

Finally, Mamoru pulled away from the kiss, but she didn’t stop moving. “You see why I just can’t get enough?” she asked, and Usagi nodded in response. “That’s why I’m just gonna keep you wet all day long, so I can drink from you whenever I want.” She kissed Usagi’s neck as she shivered at the thought. “Who knows? I might even do it again tomorrow.”


	3. Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jawbreaker asked: Neo-Queen Serenity spends some alone time with her king and rides cowgirl on top of Endymion while he's on his throne before kneeling and cleaning him up.

Mamoru hadn’t ever really been the type of person to get off on power. It just wasn’t in him, and when asked if being king would change that, he assured everyone that he wouldn’t let it go to his head. And for the most part, that was true. Endymion was fair and just, but there was also one little thing.

The throne room. An empty ballroom, save two seats for himself and his queen. And when it was empty, the power it exuded was even stronger than when it was filled, luring him in and playing games with his mind.

Not that Serenity helped at all. A sly smile was all it took for him to be sat down in his throne, dick out and at attention for her. She eagerly jumped on him, capturing his mouth with her own and hiking up her skirts for access. She took his cock in hand and lined him up with her entrance, sinking down on him.

Her hand moved to his shoulder, offering herself leverage as she started rocking, taking a moment to adjust herself to his girth. “You feel good,” she breathed.

“Just good?” He raised an eyebrow, an amused expression on his face.

That earned him a gentle hit on the chest. “You know what I mean,” she replied before lifting herself up and thrusting back down on him. She moaned, eyes falling shut, and she repeated her actions. Endymion knew she was getting her g-spot, and he grasped her hips to help guide her as she rapidly spun out of control.

Faster and faster she bounced up and down on him, her breasts moving in time within the confines of her dress. She was smooth as silk around him, even before they came together and she slumped against him.

He rubbed her thighs, feeling the tightness of the muscles from her little exercise. “You know I can’t leave here with my dick wet,” he whispered teasingly in her ear. “What are you going to do about it?”

Serenity smirked, pulling herself off the throne and lowering herself to the floor, readily taking Endymion’s cock into her mouth. She sucked and licked at him, cleaning him up and continuing on until he was hard again and filling her up. Without hesitation, she took him in until she gagged, and he could nearly feel the back of her throat with his tip.

“Ser…” he growled.

Endymion knew that if she could, she would have smiled, even with her head bobbing up and down his length. One hand reached around, fondling his balls, and he came again, spilling his load into Usagi’s mouth, and he felt her struggle to swallow it all up.

Finally, she pulled back, panting and sated and with a devilish grin on her face. “We are so doing that again,” she breathed. “But for now…” She leaned in, tucking him away and fixing his pants. “We have a meeting to get to.”

“Can’t we just go back to bed and pretend we’re sick?” he asked, earning a snort from Serenity.

“If seventeen-year-old you could hear you…”


	4. A Sybian Built for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: can you write a fic where usagi and f!mamoru are on a sybian for two people?

Usagi’s eyes were frozen on the device in front of her, a dark, lustful haze clouding them over.

“Do you like it?” Mamoru asked teasingly, leaning over Usagi’s shoulder. Her braid tickled Usagi’s chest. “I got this custom made for us.”

Usagi took in a shaky breath, barely able to contain her excitement. “One of them is a little, ah, bigger than the other,” she said, turning to look at Mamoru.

Mamoru, of course, just smirked. “Well, one of us has to have enough sense to work the controls,” she explained. “Get on it.”

After Mamoru planted a quick kiss to her lips, Usagi walked over to the bed and mounted the dual-ended sybian. She hesitated, glancing down at the extra-large cocks placed on her end, but she didn’t get the chance to think on them long before she felt Mamoru’s hands on her shoulders, gently pressing her down.

Usagi let Mamoru guide her, impaling her on both the vaginal and anal pieces. She whimpered in pain as she felt herself stretch out, particularly in the back. “Mamo-chan, it hurts,” she cried out.

“Shh,” Mamoru cooed, kissing away her tears. “Soon, that will be the last thing on your mind.” She put herself in front of Usagi, lowering herself down onto the slightly smaller dicks on her end of the sybian. Their fronts were pressed flush together, their bodies practically becoming one.

Mamoru turned the sybian on, and Usagi moaned as it began to shake, the ridges on the base rubbing against part of her clit- the other part, of course, rubbing against Mamoru’s. Mamoru held her tight as she turned the second dial, and the two cocks began turning inside her. There was no crying this time, just a lust-filled sigh as she grinded against the machine.

Mamoru’s breath grew ragged, matching Usagi’s as their heartbeats melded into one, just like they always did.

The dials turned up, and Usagi reached up, pulling Mamoru down for a kiss while her hands wandered her body, taking her breasts and massaging them, squeezing them roughly. Mamoru hissed, but that only spurred Usagi on, prompting her to give her nipple a pinch and a twist.

Again, the dials turned up, and Usagi’s actions grew rougher, though whether it was in retaliation or appreciation was anyone’s guess.

There was hardly any room for them to move against each other, just bowing to the will of the machine they were on until Usagi shifted her legs, trying to wrap them around Mamoru’s waist.

The angle changed and Usagi cried out, clutching onto Mamoru for dear life as she came. Mamoru dropped the remote, holding onto her lover as she rode out her orgasm and came to completion herself.

Seconds, minutes, hours- neither of them knew how much time had passed, nor did they care. They didn’t even get a moment to calm down before the sybian, still on, started to tune them both up again.

“We aren’t getting any sleep tonight, are we?” Usagi asked teasingly.

“No, my love, we most certainly are not.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Look for me on tumblr](https://asexualtuckerfoley.tumblr.com) and please review!


End file.
